


Fire Emblem: The Dark Book of Prophecies

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: Styled after the world of Fire Emblem, The Dark Book of Prophecies is a new look at Super Paper Mario. Follow Mario a well known strategist, and hero to the Mushroom kingdom, as he teams up with an amnesiac girl, a princess, evil king, and his brother in order to save all words from destruction.On the other side of the battle is the evil Count Bleck, and his band of loyal minions as they use the dark book of prophecies in order to destroy all worlds.





	1. An Adventure Beings

_Ahem!_

_Today... I shall tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies._

_Within the pages of this book, held the secrets of future events._

_Of course, anyone who heard of the book longed to hold it, wishing to learn of their future._

_However, anyone who opened the cover, would never truly find happiness._

_The reason?_

_The book held truths, so horrible, they were not meant for mortal eyes._

_That book was given the name of “The Dark Prognosticus” and was sealed away._

_This... Is the story of that book’s final owner._

_This is a story..._

_Of love_

* * *

 

Mario eyed his opponent, trying to figure out the best strategy to take. He knew he was a severe disadvantage, with him using katanas and his opponent using naginatas. He had to be very careful. One false move could very well mean death. Suddenly, it came to him, and a smile came to his mustached face.

Mario advanced, before stopping a few paces away from his opponent, too far for the enemy to use his naginata. Quickly Mario sheathed his sword, and pulled out a fire tome. Opening the weapon, Mario let the magic flow through his fingers, as he pointed them out towards his opponent. Hot red flames racing towards the enemy, making its mark.

The opponent made no attempt to move as Mario put the tome away and drew his sword. The red-clothed tactician cleared the rest of the distance, and with the side of the blade he pushed his opponent off the pegasus he was seated upon. Grinning, Mario flourished his sword, pointing it at the throat of his downed opponent.

“I win.”

His younger brother, Luigi, rolled his eyes. Carefully pushing the blade aside. With a good natured grin, Mario sheathed his sword again, holding out his hand to pull his brother up. A hand that Luigi happily accepted.

Once he was standing, Luigi wiped off any dirt from his pants, before turning to his ghostly mount, Poltergust, who nuzzled into the pegasus knight’s hand.

“It sure is peaceful nowadays, eh bro?” Luigi asked, turning from the pegasus to look at Mario.

Mario hummed in agreement. It had been weeks since King Bowser or any villain had launched an attack against the kingdom. It worried the tactician, knowing that this amount of time could mean big problems for the kingdom, and an incredibly dangerous adventure for him and Luigi.

“It’s so peaceful it’s almost boring.” Luigi continued. “Makes you wish for something to happen. Some sort of big… Kablooey. You know?”

“Careful for what you wish for, bro.” Mario joked. “If you’re so bored, we could always go see the princess.”

“Hmm…” Luigi perked up, “That’s a great idea! It’s been awhile since we’ve seen her, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see us again.” Luigi paused, a sly smile creeping onto his face. Mario knew instantly what his brother was about to say next. “Some of us more than others.”

“Luigi.”

“Oh, c’mon bro! Everyone knows that you and the princess like each other. Well… everyone except Bowser.”

Mario opened his mouth to speak, but luckily for Luigi, he was saved when a harsh sounding voice cut through the air.

“M-M-M-Mario! Heeeeeeeeeelp!”

The two brothers jumped at the sudden interruption, turning to see one of the town’s villagers, Toad, come running towards them.

“T-Toad?” Luigi asked, stepping away from Poltergust towards Toad. “What happened? Why are you so crazy?”

“It’s sh-sh-sh-shocking!” Toad gasped, eyes wide with fear. “Mushroom Castle… RAIDED! Princess Peach… STOLEN!”

“What?!” Luigi exclaimed. “That’s ridiculous! Who in the world would do something like that?”

Mario, however, rolled his eyes. “I think you know, Bro.”

Luigi nodded, turning back towards Mario. Determination burning in his eyes. “You’re right! This has to be the work of that guy! _That_ bad guy!”

“Looks like our day just got a little less boring.” Mario said.

And with that, a new adventure began.

The two brothers headed off towards the castled ruled by _that_ bad guy. Determined to save the princess from the newest evil plot by that bad guy.

And as he watched the two brothers go off, Toad called out after them.

“We’re counting on you! Mario… Bros!”

** Mario the Tactician joined the team **

** Luigi the Pegasus Knight joined the team **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the beginning fight between Mario and Luigi to be like the fight against Xander in the Prologue of Fates. In case you were curious, Poltergust is basically supposed to be Polterpup. The reason why I named it after the poltergust is because I didn’t think Polterpeg, Poltersus, or Polterpony sounded that good. As to why a version of Polterpup is in this story when Luigi’s Mansion Dark Moon came out after Super Paper Mario…  
> Much like Conquest’s plot, you shouldn’t think too much into it.


	2. Introducing... Count Bleck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Princess Peach’s kidnapping from Toad. Mario and Luigi head off towards Bowser’s Castle to save her. However, once they reach the castle, things take a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will normally be at the end of the chapter a unit is added, but because I just came up with the idea it'll be put here. Whoop!
> 
> Mario  
> Tactician, Lv. 1  
> HP 19/19  
> Stats  
> Str: 6 Mag: 5 Skl: 5 Spd: 6 Lck: 6 Def: 4 Res: 4 Mov: 5  
> Skill  
> Fire Brand  
> Adds +4 Str and Mag when equipped with a fire based weapon  
> Weapon  
> Brass Katana- E  
> Fire Tome- E
> 
> Luigi  
> Pegasus Knight, Lv. 1  
> HP: 25/25  
> Stats  
> Str: 5 Mag: 5 Skl: 4 Spd: 4 Lck: 3 Def: 6 Res: 8 Mov: 7  
> Skill  
> Thunderhand  
> Adds +4 to Str and Mag when equipped with a lightning based weapon  
> Weapon  
> Brass Naginata- E

“Something about this isn’t right.” Mario said, eyes narrowed is suspicion as he looked upon the impressive castle that loomed over them. “None of Bowser’s soldiers have tried to attack us our whole trip here.”

“Not to mention the gate being wide open.” Luigi added, “Do you want me to scope out what’s going on?” The pegasus knight leaned forward on his mount, patting Poltragust’s head. 

Mario shook his head. “Bowser has way too many outlaws for me to be comfortable with that.” He said, “It’d be safer if we went in together blind.”

“I’m not entirely sure if I follow that logic, but it’s never failed us before. I’m always one step behind ya, bro!”

Mario nodded, giving the castle a determined look. “Let’s-a go!”

* * *

“BWA HA HA!” King Bowser said, giving his army a cocky smile. “Listen well my loyal army, today’s the day we put our amazing plan into action and invade Peach’s Castle! The Princess will finally be mine, and not even her mustachioed friends can stop me!”

As the King's speech came to an end, cheers erupted throughout the army.

“YEAH!”

“WOOO!”

“YOUR RUDENESS!”

“BOWSER BOWSER WOO!”

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!”

“YOUR RUDENESS!”

“IT’S OUR TURN!”

“LONG LIVE THE KING!”

“AH HA HA!” King Bowser laughed. “We’re under attack, you jokers are the best.” The king closed his eyes as he chuckled, before snapping them open as he noticed something. “Hey! Who are those hairy guys in the back? We shave around here minions!”

Breaking through the crowd a strategist and Pegasus knight went up to the king, determination shining in their eyes.

“Wha? Mario AND Luigi?” Bowser exclaimed. “How did you two get in here?”

“You left the front gate open.” Mario said.

“What? How many times have I told those idiots? The last one in needs to lock the gate!”

“That’s enough, Bowser!” Luigi announced. “We know you’re the one who took Princess Peach!”

“What? But we were just about to launch our attack.” Confusion etched on the king’s features. “You mean to tell me that someone took her before I could? That stinks!”

“Wait…” Mario took a step forward, “so you don’t have her?”

“If I did do you think I would be wasting my time talking when I could be destroying you?”

“Fair point.”

“So if you’re not the one who took her, who is?” Luigi asked.

“How should I know? Just hurry up and find out so I can kidnap her from her kidnappers.” Bowser demanded, dismissing the heroes with the wave of a hand. 

The two brothers glanced at one another, and with a shrug from the elder they went to leave. They only went a few steps, before a cry cut through the air.

“M-Mario! Help!”

Heroes and villain froze, eyes wide as they stared at a ripple forming in the air. From that ripple, the image of a mage came to view. 

“P-Princess!” Mario gasped.

As the onlookers took in the sight, the image of the princess moved to the side, leaving room beside her for a new figure to appear. Clothed in a mysterious cloak, anda rather over-the-top hat, the newcomer grinned, his teeth almost like a shark’s.

**“BLECK!”**

The man paused for a moment, letting his one word ring through the silent air, before he began to continue his evil spiel. “Your princess has been taken by… Count Bleck! 

“You!” Bowser moved forward, eyebrows furrowed in his fury, before he stopped. “Wait… by who?” 

The man bowed, grinning sadistically at the king. “By me… Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus is… Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension… is also Count Bleck!”

“I’ll tell you who doesn’t even make the least bit of sense… Count Bleck!” Bowser growled. “Enough! Release Princess Peach, right now! I’m on a schedule over here!” 

“Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies.” The Count informed his audience. “She will be brought to Castle Bleck and be used to destroy all worlds… by Count Bleck!” 

“D-Destroy all worlds?” Luigi asked, gripping tightly to his stead’s reigns. Eyes wide in horror at what Count Bleck was saying. 

“We won’t allow it!” Mario announced, pulling out his tome. He fired off a fireball towards Count Bleck, only for the villain to dodge it as if it were nothing. The fireball simply hitting the stone wall, fizzling out. 

“Hah ha ha.” Count Bleck grinned, pulling out his own tomb that emanated a mysterious power. “You really think a fool such as yourself could stop Count Bleck?” He mocked, pulling the magic free from the tomb’s pages, hitting Mario with it. The hero collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain.

“B-big Bro!” Eyes widened with worry, Luigi jumped from his pegasus, falling to his knees besides his brother. “Mario! Are you okay?” Helping him sit up, Luigi kept his worried eyes trained on his brother’s shaking form. 

“This man deserves ridicule… Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!” The villain proclaimed, looking towards Mario with distaste clear on his face. 

“Hey!” Eyes flickering from the brothers to Count Bleck, Bowser stepped up. “Here’s a thought: you calm down and free the princess… OR ELSE!” 

The king’s minions advanced towards the man, ready to follow their lord’s orders without question. 

“Bleh heh heh heh… Your princess shall NOT be returned… by Count Bleck! In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Dark Lands… Count Bleck will take you too!” 

The villain raised his eyes, laughing maniacally as a strange vortex appeared above him. Pulled in by the strange power, King Bowser, his minions and even Luigi and Poltergust were pulled in. Leaving the unconscious tactician collapsed on the floor. 

“BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Count Bleck’s preparations are now in order! All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy… Bleh heh heh heh heh! Bleh heh heh heh heh! Bleck!” 

And with that, the villain disappeared. Leaving Mario, truly alone. 

**Luigi the Pegasus Knight left the team**


	3. The Wedding That Should Not Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peach and Bower get married, the prophecy begins, and Luigi fails spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a chapter that's actually a decent length! (I mean, four pages isn't exactly the best, but it's better then how I usually do.)

“Ugh…” As a soft moan escaped past her lips, the mage opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed, was that strangely enough, she was standing despite being unconscious previously. The next thing she noticed was the man standing next to her. One of his eyes a bright, ominous orange, while the other was hidden by a monocle.

Lastly she noticed the man standing across from her. Dressed in traditional dark lands marriage clothes. It was in that instant the mage knew that something incredibly wrong was going on.

“Bleh heh heh bleck!” The monocled man chuckled upon seeing the mage’s eyes open and alert. “So you’re awake, Princess.”

The mage, known throughout the lands as Princess Peach narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene. The two men before her, as well as the large cheering crowd full of Bowser's minions, and was that Luigi and Poltergust? Though the former was most certainly unconscious from the looks of things.

Princess Peach returned her attention towards the count, anger and annoyance filling her to the core at the sight of the man.

“What’s going on here?” Peach demanded, before jumping in fright as another women seemingly appeared from nowhere. However, Peach had no idea what class she was supposed to be, only knowing that it wasn't a class native to the Mushroom Kingdom. 

“Count,” the women began, “Yeah, um. ‘K, so preparations are complete.

“Mmm…” The count’s smile widened as he turned towards the women. “Then it shall be begun… by Count Bleck!”

“Bowser… Evil and fearsome king of the Dark Lands. Do you take Princess Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife ‘til your games be over?”

“Do I want to take Peach as my wife?” Bowser asked, taking the moment to think of the decision. Though anyone who knew Bowser knew that the king was simply being dramatic for not even he could wipe the smile off his face as she shouted, “Yes I do!”

Count Bleck nodded, before turning towards Peach.

“Peach… Noble princess pure of heart, do you take Bowser as your lawfully wedded husband ‘til your games be over?”

The mage gave Count Bleck a rather unimpressed glare. “Now wait just a minute here! You will explain what is going on to me, RIGHT NOW!”

The Count chuckled, “Don’t you understand? It’s your wedding day.”

“My... “ Peach shook her head. “It’s NOT my wedding day! I would never think about marrying Bowser! Not only that, but who picked out this dress?” Peach looked down at the dress she was wearing, not at all impressed by it. It was probably the most gaudy and disgusting thing that had ever been put on her body. “It’s hideous! Take me back to my castle this instant!”

However, the moment those words left her body, Peach found herself being attacked by a strange red power that seemed to force itself upon her mind. Causing the princess to cry out and fall to the ground.”

“Yeah...Um… Being rude to the esteemed Count is kind of frowned upon, ‘k?” The woman asked, "So yeah, Princess Peach? The count in going to be needing the correct answer from you. Do you, Peach. Take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband, ‘til your games be over?”

“N-no.”

“Gee… You sure are a fighter. Though nobody withstands my hypnosis powers for long. Sorry. ‘I do.’ Say it now, ‘k?”

“I… I… I… do…”

As soon as the last word left the princess’s lips, the place in which the wedding was taken place began to shake as a strange power began to shift between Bowser and Peach.

Count Bleck watched, his smile widening as the prophesied Chaos Heart began to take shape. It’s evil aura spreading, being able to be felt by all party goers. And even the most evil of them felt themselves shake by how evil the power truly was.

* * *

Feeling the intense dark aura radiating off the Chaos Heart, Poltergust let out a worried winny, before turning back towards his knight. Nudging the unconscious man with his snout once more in an attempt to wake him. All previous attempts were met by failure, by the ghostly pegasus knew that the knight needed to wake up. Right now!

As if sensing the fact, Luigi’s eyes fluttered open. Blinking away the lasting blurriness of sleep as Poltergust came into focus in front of him.

Let out a cry of relief, Poltergust leaned down, allowing Luigi to wrap his arms around the trust steed’s neck. Using the pegasus for grounding, the knight pulled himself to his feet. Giving Poltergust a soft smile as he patted the side of his head.

It was then that Luigi began to feel the power that filled the room, and his head turned towards the source. He took notice of Bowser, who seemed to be freaking out about something, the Count that had taken out his brother, some new women, and the heart…

However, for once in his life, Luigi didn’t feel any sort of fear as he looked upon the dangerous object. He took a shaky step further, eyes trained on the heart. Feeling some strange pull coming from it, however that feeling quickly disappeared as Luigi realized something.

Where was the princess?

He knew that Count Bleck had her, but where was she?

Narrowing his eyes, Luigi looked at the scene before him, and he noticed that there was someone on the ground. Despite there being no pink in sight, Luigi had a feeling that the person on the ground was none other then the princess.

Any pull from the heart was instantly forgotten about, with the more important information taking the forefront of the pegasus knight’s mind.

Princess Peach was hurt. She needed help, and Mario wasn’t there. That left only one person that could.

Poltergust was taken aback for a moment when his knight began to run towards the altar as if he were some lowly infantry man. After all, it would’ve been faster to just fly there. But not daring to let Luigi out of his sight, Poltergust took after him.

* * *

“Bleh heh heh heh bleck!” Count Bleck chuckled as he looked upon the heat. “Finally… It is all happening as it was written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already… it is unleashed. The Chaos Heart! It’s more beautiful then Count Bleck could’ve imagined…” The Count began to reach for the heart, already feeling the power consume him. A little further…

“Princess!”

Count Bleck pulled back, turning towards the new voice to find the pegasus knight he had accidentally pulled into this word. The man didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on, not having even finished climbing the stairs before he spoke. His eyes were trained past the heart, trying to find where the princess was.

“And just who are you… Asked Count Bleck.”

However, the knight didn’t pay attention to his words, and instantly continued trying to make his way towards the princess. Leaving the stairs and landing on the platform, Luigi attempted to rush around the heart in hopes of finding Peach behind it. And he probably would’ve done just that.

If, of course, he wasn’t as clumsy as he was.

Luigi let out a yelp as his toe scruffed the floor, causing him to fall forward, his arms held out in an attempt to stop his fall. However, it wasn’t his arms that stopped the fall.

It was the Chaos Heart.

With his arms held out, Luigi fell straight onto the heart, causing the object to pulse madly from the contact. The dark aura becoming even harsher, eyes widening in fear of what he just did. Luigi tried to pull himself away, only to find that the dark energy that made up the heart had wrapped around his hands. Keeping him trapped there as the power of the heart grew. It’s pulsing becoming for erratic as it continued. Seeming like it would burst at any moment.

Luigi couldn’t help but note the own pulsing in his chest, which seemed like it was copying the heart perfectly. He also noticed how the dark energy was crawling up his arms, and the green-clad man began to freak out. Trying to pull himself away from the power that was keeping him captive.

And when the heart finally reached the peeking point, Luigi knew there was no hope in pulled away. As such, there was only one thing he could do. “Oops.”

Then the Chaos Heart exploded.

* * *

**...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

All was silent, the alter that the wedding had taken place in was void of all life.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Count Bleck and the woman appeared, taking in the destruction that had happened. In the Count’s hands was none other then the Dark Prognosticus.

“Um… Yeah, so are you alright Count?” The woman asked.

“... Yes… The Chaos Heart is awake, as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus.  The plan to be rid of these horrid worlds has taken effect. And now, not even I could possibly stop it.”

The Count smiled, looking towards the dark void that huge menacingly above the them.

“Um… so… yeah. Count, this means you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies.”

Smiling, Count Bleck nodded, before spreading his arms.

_Open your mouth, Darkness!_

_Consume everything, and destroy all worlds as proclaimed in the prophecy!_

**_BLECK!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering why I changed things with Luigi.  
> I figured if Luigi was going in for a fight like he did in the game, he would be riding Poltergust. And since he's be flying, why would he touch the heart?  
> Plus, the idea of everything that happens to Luigi in Super Paper Mario happened because he tripped is not only a completely Luigi thing to do, but also pretty funny.


	4. The First Pure Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mario meets Tippi and Merlon, gets the first pure heart, gains a new unit, becomes super OP, and Tippi steals all of Sakura's stats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I am planning on drawing everyone in their Fire Emblem forms so you can get a feeling as to what they look like. I know it wasn't obvious from the last few chapters, but everyone is human. (Well... almost everyone... Poltergust isn't human, and Mimi... well...)

“...”

“...ario…”

“...Mario…”

“Mario!” 

“Ugh…” Mario let out a soft moan as his blue eyes fluttered open. Frowning as he felt the unfamiliar coldness of the stone beneath him. Pulling himself up onto his elbows, Mario glanced around, taking in the familiar sight of King Bowser’s throne room. Only… it was empty…

“Luigi?” Mario called, blinking the leftover feeling of unconsciousness from his eyes as he glanced around. Hoping to find his brother, but instead he found… legs. Legs that most certainly didn’t belong to Luigi.

Moving his eyes up, Mario made eye contact with the women standing before him. He blinked a few times, processing what he was seeing, before he jumped to his feet.

“Ah! I…” 

The woman smiled at Mario, hugging the staff she held closer to herself. Tucking a strand of her long, curly dark hair, she stood up taller. “You are Mario, correct?” 

Mario nodded, not saying a thing as he waited for the woman to continue. 

“My name is Timpani, though most just call me Tippi.” The woman continued, “I was sent here to find you, Mario.” 

“Find me?” The tactician echoed, “Why?”

“It’s…” Tippi paused, biting her lip as she shifted. “You’ve met Count Bleck, correct?” 

“Count…” Mario frowned, before he nodded. 

“And did he capture a princess and an evil king?”

Mario nodded, “I think he might have taken my brother as well.” 

“Then that can only mean one thing,” Tippi sighed, “The prophecy has started. The void… it must have already formed…”

“Prophecy? Void? What are you talking about?” Mario demanded, “What did Count Bleck do with the princess?” 

Tippi shook her head, “I can’t say… Not here. We haven’t much time, you must come with me.”

“Come with you?” Mario asked, “Where to?”

The woman simply shook her head, stepping forward to grab ahold of Mario’s arm. “Everything will be explained shortly, I promise. But right now we really must go.”

“But… Luigi, Princess Peach…”

“I understand your worry,” Tippi’s grip tightened, as if worrying that Mario might try to pull away. “But if you truly wish to save your friends, you must come with me.”

Mario stared at Tippi for a moment, before he reluctantly nodded. “O-okie dokie.” 

Tippi smiled, before she held her staff out, “Do you mind?”

Mario shook his head, taking the staff from her. With her hand free, Tippi reached into the satchel at her side, taking out a teleportation tome. “I must warn you, I don’t normally use this type of magic. Merlon only taught me how to use this tome so that I could collect you.”

With that said, Tippi held the tome out, it’s pages flipping as the magic poured out. The pure light surrounded the two, and with a brilliant flash they were gone.

* * *

“Ah! Tippi, you have returned!”

Mario blinked, watching as an onmyoji came running up to the pair. He smiled at Timpani, at least, Mario guessed that he did. The man’s mustache was quite large, so much in fact that it put Mario’s to shame. 

“Yes, and I’ve brought the hero.” Tippi let go of Mario’s arm, putting the tome back into her satchel before she accepted her staff back. 

“I see…” The man studied Mario, nodding in approval. “Red cloak… Blue apron… And a magnificent ‘stache! Tippi my dear, you’ve outdone yourself! Yes, this person can be none other then the hero himself!” 

“Yes, he matched the description in the Light Prognosticus perfectly.” Tippi nodded, giving Mario a soft smile. “His name is Mario.” 

“Uh… hi.” Mario greeted, still feeling the slightest bit self-conscious about his mustache, even if the onmyoji had complimented him on it.

“I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. Though this isn’t no mere town, but a town placed between dimensions” The man smiled, before his eyes widened. “Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Merlon, descendant of the Tribe of Ancients who built this town. You have come far from your dimension to aid us in our time of need. For that, I think you.”

“Uh, no problem.” 

“Now, you’re probably wanting to know why we brought you here.” Merlon clasped his hands together, before he looked towards the sky. “The reason, you’ll find, is right above us.”

Following Merlon’s eyes, Mario looked towards the sky. His eyes widening as he took in the sight. For there, hanging high in the sky, was what could only be described as a dark hole. “Is that… the void?” Mario asked as he took it in.

“Yes it is.” Merlon nodded, as he looked back towards Mario. “It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon…”

“Yeah…” Mario agreed, “I bet the professor would love researching that…” He added the last part under his breath, hoping that neither of the others heard. He would much rather not get into a conversation about Professor E. Gadd. It wasn’t that Mario didn’t like the man, it that… how could someone explain the likes of a person such as Professor E. Gadd? 

“Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence… All worlds… All dimensions… All life…”

Merlon shook his head to pull himself away from the dark thoughts that loomed in his mind. “This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus. 

“A fair and lovely princess...” 

Mario started, almost forgetting about Tippi who had suddenly spoke up. Her eyes dark and distant.

“A furious monstrous king… The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds. And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the void…”

Merlon nodded, “Yes, the passage Tippi just recited is from the Light Prognosticus. A book that was created by my ancestors in hope to  counteract the Dark Prognosticus. The book also says this… ‘The Void will swallow all… Naught can stop this unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of the eight  _ pure hearts _ will rise to the task…’ So it is written.” 

With that said, Merlon reached into his robes, pulling out an object. 

The object was bright, it’s light soft and calming to all who saw it. It’s color a red as vibrant as the color upon Mario’s cloak. It pulsed in Merlon’s hands, a soft, calming sort of pulse. The kind a mother would have as she rocked her child to sleep. Merlon smiled at the heart, before looking towards Mario.

“My family was given this pure heart to hold and protect until it could be claimed by the hero. Mario, hero of the Light Progstosticus… You are the only one who could defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds. Will you take this heart and save all worlds from destruction?”

Mario nodded, taking a step forward as he claimed the heart. ‘Yes.”

Looking down at the shining heart, Mario smiled. Pulling his eyes away from it, Mario gave Merlon a determined expression. 

“Now, great hero Mario. Your first task awaits you. You must take this pure heart, and place it in the Heart Pillar of the town. Tippi will guide you there, now go!”

Mario and Tippi both nodded, before they turned away from Merlon to continue on with their task.

* * *

“There it is!” Tippi said, pointing a slender finger towards the white pillar. “Quickly Mario, you must place the pure heart inside of that pillar, and take the first step of this adventure.”

“Okie dokie!” 

Stepping forward, Mario held out the heart towards the pillar. Watching as the heart shone brighter upon nearing the object. Holding the pure heart out towards the hole, the heart suddenly rose from Mario’s gloved hands. Floating towards the hole, the heart fit itself in shining ever the more brighter.

“Wonderful,” Tippi smiled, as Mario rejoined her. “Now come, we must return to Flipside Tower in order to tell Merlon that the task has been completed. Though… I believe he most likely already know.”

The two turned, walking back towards the elevator in order to return to Merlon. As they walked, Mario studied Tippi, a question just on the tip of his tongue.

“Say… Tippi?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I’ve been wondering… What class are you? I figured that you’re a healer, but I know there are several types…”

“Well… That’s simple really.” Tippi answered as she stepped into the elevator, moving to the side so that Mario could join her. “I’m a shrine maiden.” 

“I thought so.” Mario nodded, “I couldn’t figure out if you were a shrine maiden or a cleric. Though you could have been a troubadour, and just didn’t have a horse at the time…”

At that moment, the elevator arrived at the tower’s top, the doors opening to let Mario and Tippi out.

“Whoa!” Mario cried, his eyes widening as he took notice of something that hadn’t been there before.

That something happened to be a bright red door, the same color as the pure heart Mario had just put into the heart pillar.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” Merlon said as he walked over to the two. “That is the power of the pure heart. Each one of them are interconnected, and once one is put in a heart piller, it will create a door leading to the next. Fascinating, isn’t it?”

“I’ll say.” Mario nodded. 

“Now then, as said, the next door will lead to the second pure heart. Not only that, but it also leads to an old friend of mine who goes by the name of Bestovius who’ll be able to teach you a skill that will be crucial to your task.” Merlon explained, “Tippi here will accompany you on your journey.”

Mario looked over towards Tippi whom smiled at him. 

“I wish you the best of luck.”

**Tippi the Shrine Maiden Joined the Team**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tippi  
> Shrine Maiden, Lv. 1  
> HP 16/16  
> Stats  
> Str: 3 Mag: 6 Skl: 5 Spd: 7 Lck: 9 Def: 5 Res: 7 Mov: 5  
> Skill  
> Tattle  
> When paired up with Mario, Peach, Bowser, or Luigi adds Avo +15, and 10% to crit chance  
> Weapon  
> Bloom Festal- E


	5. Chapter 1-1 The Adventure Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario was once again called upon to save the world... no small task. Could he prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot? Would Mario reunite with Princess Peach? A truly interdimensional adventure was about to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter, and changed Nastasia to an unknown class instead of Dark Mage. I didn't really like her being one, since both Count Bleck and Dimentio are going to be Sorcerers.

Pushing open the door, Mario’s eyes widened as he found a whole new world upon stepping through. It was beautifully green, full of amazing creatures that Mario had never seen in the Mushroom Kingdom.

“What is this place?” The tactician wondered as he took in his new surroundings, before his eyes turned towards Tippi.

The shrine maiden smiled, her eyes that seemed to shine with all colors of the rainbow trained upon Mario’s deep blue. “This is Lineland,” she explained, before closing her eyes for but a moment. “The pure heart… I can sense it…”

When her eyes were opened once more, she pointed off into the horizon, “But first we must find Bestovius.”

Mario frowned, “Who’s Bestovius?”

“One of Merlon’s friends,” Tippi explained as she started to head off into the direction she had pointed. Mario stared after he for a moment, before he quickly followed. “It’s said that he was entrusted with a weapon created specifically for the great hero to use against Count Bleck.”

“But… I have a weapon.” Mario said, glancing towards the katana held at his hip.

Tippi glanced towards the weapon in question, laughter bubbling past her lips. “Do you truly believe a weapon such as that would stand a chance against Count Bleck and the Chaos Heart?” She shook her head, the amusement still shining in her eyes. “No. If you attempted to fight against the Count with a _weak weapon_ such as that one, there’s no doubt you would lose. Now come. Bestovius’ house should be just beyond this hill.”

Mario nodded, having to move at a half-walk-half-jog pace in order to keep up with Tippi’s long strides.

As they made their way through Lineland, Mario found his attention drawn to the strange creatures that made up the land. Upon asking, Tippi had answered that these creatures were known as Squiglets. And were generally harmless, though the people of the world did enjoy the meat they offered.

* * *

“There it is!” Tippi smiled, pointing towards a quaint little house in the distance. “That’s where the powerful diviner, Bestovius, lives.”

“And he’s the one that has the weapon?”

“Yes, The Filloco.”

“Filloco.” Mario tested the name, nodding his approval of it, liking the feel of the name upon his tongue. He looked back towards the house, before noticing something that hadn’t been there before. “Tippi, look! Is that…?”

Tippi followed Mario’s finger, before a smile broke out and she nodded. “Yes! That must be Bestovius, come!”

The two quickened their pace, reaching the diviner in record time. Though, it seemed as though the man had been expecting them.

“Ah, Tippi,” The man greeted, “It’s wonderful to see you again, and you…” Turning his attention towards Mario, Bestovius took in his appearance. “I see… Red cloak, blue apron, and… well… the stache is passable…”

Mario would’ve said something in defense of his mustache, but seeing Bestovius’ he found that he truly couldn’t. The appearance of the man’s facial hair, humbling the strategist.

“You… You must be the great hero… impersonator!”

“What?”

“Oh, no… No!” Tippi shook her head, “Bestovius, this _is_ the hero! This is Mario!”

“Hello!”

“Oh, I see.” Bestovius hummed, not looking all too impressed by Mario.

“Anyways, we’re here so Mario can recieve the great Filloco.”

“Filloco?” Bestovius repeated, “You do know that I can’t just simply give it to you, correct?”

“Why not?” Mario asked, “If I really am the hero, shouldn’t you want to give it to me as soon as possible? The worlds are in danger, you know.”

“In order to receive the blade, first you must prove that you’re worthy of it.” Bestovius explained.

“How would he do that?” Tippi asked.

“Simple.” Bestovius said,  “You have two choices. The first choice is that you can simply give me all of the gold you carry.”

“What?!” Tippi exclaimed, “But we hardly have any as it is!”

“Or!” Bestovius held up a hand, as he looked towards Mario. A strange glint in his eyes. “The so-called hero can face me… In single combat! And I do mean single, Your little healer friend there will not be allowed to help.”

“Mario?” Tippi looked towards her companion, holding her festal to her chest as she looked into his eyes.

The strategist simply stared at Bestovius for a moment, before he smiled. Taking his katana from its shief, Mario pointed it towards him opponent. “I accept your challenge!”

**BATTLE START**

“Be careful Mario!” Tippi called, holding her hands to her chest as she watched the battle. “Bestovius is a powerful diviner. You’ll have to watch out for his ranged attacks if you’re going to fight with your katana!”

Mario nodded, glancing down towards the weapon he held. It would be smarter for him to use his tome instead. Tomes had a range of 1-2 much like the scrolls Bestovius used, which meant they could attack from close to a distance. Mario’s katana, being a simple one made of brass only had a range of one. Putting him at a disadvantage. But something told the strategist that he _needed_ to prove himself with the katana, and not a tome. But at the same time, Mario knew his strength and speed would be superior. With his powerful attack, and speed, Mario would be able to hit Bestovius with two slices in one turn, while Bestovius would only be able to hit once. Still, it was times like these that Mario wished he had his brother’s superior HP, defense, and resistance. Sure he didn’t hit as hard, and as much, but he could take more hits than Mario could. Those stats were much more useful in single combat.

The strategist closed his eyes, tightening his grip on his katana for a moment, before loosening it once more. He opened his eyes and advanced, hitting Bestovius with the katana for 10 damage. Mario stepped back, wincing as Bestovius’ magic hit him for six damage, before stepping forward once more to enact another ten damage.

With Mario’s turn over, Bestovius took a few steps back, so that he was out of Mario’s reach. Once he was out of range, he hit Mario with the rat spirit for another six damage.

When Mario’s turn came back around, he was left with 7 HP, while Bestovius had twelve. As long as Bestovius didn’t crit and he didn’t miss, Mario knew he would be able to win and prove his worth.it was all down to this.

Mario advanced, hitting Bestovius once more for ten damage, however that’s when something amazing happened. As Mario moved back, he actually managed to dodge Bestovius’ hit! Mario felt his lips pull into a grin, knowing that even if he missed this hit, he wouldn’t have to worry. But with 98% accuracy, Mario’s attack hit its target, knocking Bestovius to the ground.

Triumphant, Mario pointed his blade to his fallen opponent’s throat.

“So… you truly are the hero…”

**BATTLE END**

Taking a step back, Mario shielded his sword before holding his hand out towards Bestovius. The diviner took Mario’s offer, allowing him to be pulled to his feet.

“You did well,” Bestovius said, “Passing both of my tests.”

“Both?” Tippi asked, “But Mario only defeated you in battle, there was no other test.”

“Ah, but there was.” Bestovius argued, “Don’t you remember? I first asked your friend to make a choice. To hand over his gold, or to fight me. While handing over the gold would’ve made you bankrupt, it still would’ve been easier, and not as risky as fighting me. Choosing to the easy way out, or to face me and risk death was the first step. And you passed with flying colors.”

With those words, Bestovius turned and entered his home. Mario cast one look towards Tippi, before the two followed the man into his dwelling.

Entering the backroom of the house, Bestovius pointed towards a katana that was placed upon his mantle. The katana was unlike anything Mario had ever seen before, almost looking like it was made purely of fire itself.

“If a person who isn’t the foretold hero,” Bestovius began to explain, “touches the Filloco, they will be burned by the blade’s heat. It was forged by the fire spirit, Fillia. Made to be wielded by only the destined hero, and any of his descendents who are considered to be worthy. Now hold out your hand, and let the blade claim you as its wielder.”

Mario nodded, swallowing nervously as he stepped forward. He held out a hand towards the katana, closing his eyes as he willed the weapon to accept him. Mario could feel Bestovius and Tippi’s eyes one him, and was almost tempted to turn towards them and ask if they could leave. Their presence in the room loud and clear, making the strategist a bit nervous. However, before he could do so, he heard Tippi’s soft gasp before something flew into his hand. Instinctively, Mario closed his fingers around his, his eyes snapping opened as he saw the brilliant blade in his hands. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Mario felt the blade’s power seep into his very core. Somehow he felt stronger. Like he could truly stop Count Bleck’s evil plot to destroy all worlds.

“The Filloco is just one of the four weapons you need in order to face Count Bleck.”

Jumping as Bestovius’ words pulled him to reality, Mario turned towards him and Tippi. His eyes only on Bestovius.

“There are three more?” Tippi asked. “Where would we be able to find them?”

“The book Seteno, which is said to be able to harness the power of the winds from all corners of all worlds would be guarded by one of Merlon’s relatives. A strange woman who seems to only be able to speak in rhyme. The battle axe, Buma, is made by the most feared darkness. While not touched, it is guarded not by a being made to guard it, itself. But by a being created to selfishly guard what a thief believes is there’s. And finally, Thormine. A naginata with thunder powers so incredible, even by being in the same room as it, could cause one’s hair to stand on end. That weapon is guarded by…” Bestovius shook his head, “Her power is so feared, none dare to say to speak her name.”

“I have never heard that there are four weapons.” Tippi stated, “Even so, what is the point in all of them? Mario can only wield two of those weapons.”

“Who said that Mario would be their owner?” Bestovius chuckled, shaking his head, before he answered Tippi’s question. “It is said that when these four weapons are together, they will be able to harness the power of the pure hearts. Without all four, it doesn’t matter if you find all the pure hearts, for they would be useless without the weapons.”

“Thank you for your wisdom, Bestovius.” Tippi bowed, with Mario following suit. “Your kindness and help will not be forgotten.”

Bestovius bowed himself, “I wish you luck in saving all the worlds.” The diviner said, before straightening. “Now go! Stop Count Bleck, and tell Merlon to return that _thing_ he borrowed from me! He’ll know what it is.”

With Bestovius’ parting words, Mario and Tippi left the diviner’s house with Filloco held firmly in Mario’s grip. With the Divine Weapon in their grasp, it was time for them to hunt down the second pure heart, and get that much more closer to bringing Count Bleck to his knees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filloco  
> Mario Only. A fire based weapon. Adds +5 to Str and Dodge when carried. Legend says that when used alongside the other three Divine Weapons, they can harness the power of the pure hearts. 
> 
> As you can tell, I'm not the best at naming things. So if anyone has any better names for the weapons, please suggest some. I will give credit to whomever suggests ones.  
> The other weapons were made by Set the wind spirit, Thor the lightning spirit, and Duma the dark God of power.  
> Also, shout out to Luigi for always getting the short end of the stick.


End file.
